1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to electrically powered vehicles and, more particularly, to the charging of batteries utilized to power such vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Electrically powered vehicles conventionally utilize batteries to operate an electric motor for directly turning or rotating the wheels of a vehicle. Electrically powered vehicles have many advantages over vehicles powered by gasoline and other petroleum fuels in that electrically powered vehicles are clean, quiet and easy to operate. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that there recently has been a demand for more acceptable electrically powered vehicles since they produce no exhaust fumes and, therefore, do not add to pollution, they do not reduce petroleum resources and they cost less to operate than gasoline-powered vehicles.
The primary obstacles to widespread acceptance of electrically powered vehicles has been their slow top speed and their limited mileage range, it being desired to have a vehicle be capable of operating on modern highways at speeds of or in excess of 55 miles per hour for emergency situations and to have a mileage range as great as possible to permit use of the vehicle as much as is possible. Prior art electrically powered vehicles have the disadvantages of requiring much down-time for recharging of the batteries, such recharging normally being accomplished overnight by connecting the batteries with available residential or commercial sources of electricity. Recharging of batteries becomes a more serious problem as more batteries are used to increase vehicle speed; and, thus, the use of air flow and vehicle braking as energy sources for recharging have been suggested. These techniques have, however, in the past has the disadvantages of being inefficient and requiring expensive and complicated circuitry and structure.